Tara's Odyssey
by tashamiller2k
Summary: Ok this is my first attempt at a fanic.Tara's Demon Side come out. R
1. Chapter 1 Rainfall

Willow walked up behind Tara and wrapped her arms around her. Tara turned and smiled at her "Hey" She said softly greeting willow with a kiss. Tara turned and continued to stare out the window "Terrible wether isn't it?" Willow said though she was paying more attention to Tara's neck than the rain pouring down outside "Mmmmm" Tara mumbled as she watched the rainfall. Willow moved away, lay down on the bed and sighed. "Sorry" Tara said and turned away from the window and joined willow "'I don't know what it is about rain but I love it" Willow smiled at Tar and kissed her "I don't know what it is about you but I love you" She said. Tara giggled then Willow passionately.  
  
Buffy brushed a strand of rain soaked hair behind her ear as she walked between the gravestones. There was a quick movement to her right and she turned. Suddenly a demon seemingly jumped out of nowhere, it only took Buffy a split second to slay it.  
"It was almost a little to easy," Buffy said  
"Well maybe you where more aware of it than you thought or something" Giles replied  
"Or maybe I was to easy and it's not really gone" Anya said  
Buffy looked around "Where's Willow?" She asked  
"She should be here" Giles said "I left a message on her cellphone"  
"Giles leaving a message is not the same as actually telling someone" Xander pointed out  
"Well, yes, I suppose she hasn't got the message yet then"  
  
Willow lay curled up against Tara listening to the rainfall. She sighed contentedly. "You sound happy" Tara commented  
"I'm with you of course I am" Willow replied. Tara tightened her grip of Willow and placed a kiss on the top of her head. Willow snuggled up closer to Tara "Do we ever have to get up?" She asked  
"Afraid so"  
"It's a pity, this is so, nice"  
"I know"  
  
Buffy looked over at Willows bed in the dorm, empty. Buffy got up and dressed and walked out of the room then headed over to Giles place, the rain had given way to a warm day, the sun glowing in the sky. Buffy opened the door and smiled at everyone.  
"Hey Buffy" Xander said with a smile  
"Hey" Buffy replied as she sat down  
"We seem to have some information on that demon," Giles said, he shoed Buffy a picture "Is this it"  
"I didn't really get a good look, but yea"  
"Well, seems this demon, isn't nearly as much as a threat as it thinks it is, it can be dangerous, but is easily defeated"  
"No probs with the dead demon"  
"That's good," Willow said as she walked in the door  
"Hey Will, missed you last night"  
"Yea I was at Tara's"   
A smile crept across Xanders face "Xander!" Anya hit him "You're only meant to think about me that way"  
Willow laughed as she sat down to catch up with the scoobs.  
  
Tara looked out the window at the full moon, she could feel it inside her again, it seemed to be earlier this year, it was coming closer. She lay back on the bed feeling the darkness growing within her. Her anger heightened her jealousy her rage. Tara started to think of Willow and how much good she'd been in her life, a new intense feeling washed over her, not the sort of feeling usually felt at this time of year, a kind of gratitude, and love. But it soon turned into an intense Lust and desire, feelings not normal to the time in the year, but fitting none the less.  
There was a soft knock at the door and Tara knew it was better to leave it alone but her body now had more control and she walked over to open the door.  
"Willow" She said as the redhead walked into the room  
"Look you should leave"  
"Why?" Tara could see the hurt in Willows eyes but she knew she had to get her out before she lost all control, the heightened emotions could be dangerous. Willow moved closer to Tara "What's wrong" Tara looked into Willows eyes, too late, the darkness within seized the moment to start its night of control, and Tara kissed Willow with fiery passion.  
  
Tara looked at Willow as she slept, she felt so hollow. It was horrible last night, her mind trapped in her body with no control, watching the savage beast that lurked in her make love to Willow. A tear rolled down her cheek as she got up and left the room. She walked along, still not knowing what to do.  
  
"Out again last night" Buffy said as Willow walked into the dorm room they shared.  
"Yea" Willow said not really paying attention  
"Why are we drifting apart?" Buffy said suddenly, Willow looked at her  
"Are we?" She asked  
"We don't spend nearly as much time together as we used to"  
"Well you have Riley and I have Tara"  
"But when I had Angel and you had Oz we still hung and we were closer"  
"How about tonight just you and me do something then"  
Buffy smiled "how about tomorrow"  
Willow nodded as she started to get ready for class.  
  
Tara walked along still feeling the darkness pulsing through her veins, she felt like screaming out with all the pain it seemed to bring, dark emotions intensified, she knew what was happening and it scared her. She wasn't demon yet, but it was happening, the change was going to more intense now, she could feel it. Tears stared to roll down her cheeks as she walked on aimlessly.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Willow sat back on Xanders couch as she watched the video. She looked around at her friends, and felt happy, but also lonely as Tara hadn't come, Willow felt dejected, Tara seemed to be pulling away from her and she didn't like that at all. "Why so glum Will" Xander asked  
She smiled "Don't worry"  
  
Tara looked out at the full moon, the darkness was growing again, it was time now, the final stages would be taking place now, tears streamed down her face as she lay back on her bed, what was she supposed to do. Jealousy started to fill her mind, and she wanted to scream as the anger joined it.  
  
Giles woke up to a knocking on the door, it was early morning, and the sun was only just peering over the horizon as he opened the door to see Tara.  
"Tara what are you doing here?"  
"I need help, and well the way Willow talks I thought I'd come to you"  
Giles nodded and let her in "So what seems to be the problem"  
Tara looked at him and started the whole ugly story. The demonic side of her family how she would slowly change into a demon, and all about the yearly moon rages, the boy she'd killed with her anger...  
As Tara left she turned to Giles "You won't tell anyone will you, especially not Willow?"  
"Of course"  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Tara stared out at the full moon shining, the darkness was growing yet again, she could feel it wouldn't be much longer. It was getting stronger quicker; there was a knock at the door. Her mind screamed out not to answer because she knew to well it would be willow looking out for her, but her body disobeyed, interested in pursuing the animal lust and desire rising within her.  
"Willow I told you not to come" Tara said  
"I'm worried about you"  
Tara's hand moved out and slapped Willow across the face, she couldn't believe what she'd just done. Heightened anger.   
"I'm sorry," She said softly to the stunned Willow, she moved close and placed a soft kiss over the redness. But the darkness didn't stop there, it quickly moved onto its desire. Tara's mind screamed out as Willows cries became less of pleasure and more of pain. And when the darkness had finished with Willow Tara could hear her crying, not the tears of joy she once shed on their first experiences, but tears of sadness confusion and pain. A tear rolled down Tara's face all that the darkness would let to escape.  
  
Willow walked into the meeting tears still rolling down her face.  
"Willow what's wrong" Buffy asked as willow curled up into a ball next to her on the couch  
"She, she"  
"What did she do Willow?" Buffy asked  
Willow breathed in jagged breath then let it out softly whispering "Rape"  
Buffy placed an arm around her and hugged her tight as she shared the same look of shock on everyone's face.  
The phone started to ring and Giles picked it up.  
"Hello?"  
"Giles I, I" Tara cried into the receiver  
"I thought this would be you, Willow's here and we know what happened"  
"You understand, don't you"  
"I do, and I think I may have found a way to help you"  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Tara looked into the demon's face  
"Please" She said softly  
The demon laughed  
"Dear Sweet Tara, you have nothing to fear, you have a destiny of good to fulfil, and I'm afraid you're not really turning into a demon"  
"I'm not?"  
"Well not really, but basically you are getting some powers, you'll still have human form and your mind intact"  
"B-But"  
"The darkness, yes it's strange, but because the powers you're receiving are demonic it's the only way to receive them"  
Tara smiled then woke again, she looked into Giles eyes   
"I'm not really a demon, well in a way not an evil one.  
Giles smiled at her "That's good, I'll find the others and tell them, you rest, that trip would have been tiring"  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Tara opened the door, she smiled at her new skill, she felt so strong.  
"Hello Willow"  
"Tara"  
"Willow I'm so sorr-"  
"I can't look at you Tara"  
"B-But, you do"  
"I know, but I can't help it, knowing what happened"  
Tears rolled down Tara's cheeks "I figured this would happen, I just wish you'd stayed away like I asked"  
"So do I"  
"Well I'll go"   
Tara left, she knew that it was inevitable, Willow hated, she couldn't help it.  
  
~~~~~~~  
YOU ARE NOW LEAVING SUNNYDALE  
Tara sighed, as she passed the sign, she didn't know where she was going, but she knew she had a destiny of good to fulfil, Sunnydale, home of a hellmouth might have been a good place to do it, but there was to much pain there, for herself and Willow....  
  



	2. Chapter 2 The Demon Within

Tara drove on aimlessly. After along time of thinknig she started to take notice of her surroundings and found she was in L.A.  
'As good a place as any' she thought to herself.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Angel suddenly found a small group of vampires circuling him. He didn't have a stake or anything much to defend himself with and there where alot to take on by himself but none the less he threw a few punches, suddenly one a large vampire pinned him up agaisnt a wall Angel stuggled a bit but the vamp was very strong and it would take alot of effort to get free of his vice like grip. Suddenly the vamp turned to dust and Angel came face to face with a blond holding a stake  
"H-Hi" She stammerd  
"Thanks" Angel said he looked at her inqusativly "You looking for trouble makers?" He asked  
"A bit, I'm just trying to do some good in the world" She turned to walk away  
"You could help me" Angel said  
Tara turned "Yea, alright, I'm Tara"  
"I'm Angel, you're powerful, aren't you?"  
Tara nodded and looked away  
"Don't worry about it, I'm a vampire"  
She looked at him and smiled, maybe she'd found her place.  
  
Tara walked into the single bedroom apartment late that night after walking her own patroll. She'd met Angel, she liked him straight of, she could see alot of good in him. Tara lay back on her bed, it had been almost two months since she left Sunnydale and she still felt such pain at having to leave. She missed Willow increadbly.  
  
Cordellia's eyes shot open as she woke. Fear griped her as the vision played in her mind. A girl she didn't know had tryed to kill her, eyes of firey red, a demon trying to escape a human body. Cordellia got up and headed off to work.  
  
Angel sat in the darkness of his office. Tara sat across his desk watching him as he spoke.  
"I think you'll be a great help Tara, I had a man part demon work for me once before"  
Tara nodded still feeling a little unconfortable.  
"Don't worry, we only do good"  
The door to Angels office opened and Cordellia walked in, fear plasterd on her face as she saw Tara  
"It's her" She said softly  
Angel looked at her "A vision?"  
"She tryed to kill me, eyes glowing of red, a demon"  
Tara looked down at her lap as though it was the most interesting thing in the world.   
"She is demon, and I'm going to help her controll that demon within"  
Tara looked up and smiled grateful that he would help.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Willow walked into the dorm room and picked up her mail, she opened one and immeditatly recognised Angels handwriting  
  
Willow  
  
I heard some interesting news from a new associate of mine this morning, seems she knows you quite well. I thought you may be interested to know that she is doing well, and is easily getting great controll over her power. She still cares for you willow, but understands.  
  
Willow put down the letter. Tara was in L.A with Angel. She picked up a pen and some paper and started to write a reply.  
  
Angel  
  
I was wondering what had happened to her, I care for her still, but I can't help what I feel in ways I cannot explain. I have seen the darkness within her Angel, Watch her for me.  
  
Angel read the letter, then looked out the door at Tara who was talking with Wesley.  
"I will" he said softly as he put the letter in his pocket.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tara walked along in confidence, she'd been in L.A almost a year and was now very feared by the demons and vamps. Angel had helped her greatly, his words of wisdom helped her control the demon within and help her clarify her path and find what happened to her. The demon she'd talked to long ago hadn't told all truth. Tara's Mother cast a spell so that once demon Tara would keep her heart and soul, seemed the rest stemed from that.  
"Tara wait up" Tara turned and smiled at Vikki  
"What did I forget something?" Tara asked  
"Just you goodbye kiss" Vikki said giving Tara a kiss on the cheek.  
Tara blushed and looked down to avoid the inqusative eyes of passers-by. "And I thought I'd walk with you oon my way to work"  
  
Angel looked at the letter from Buffy  
  
Dear Angel  
  
I have some sad news to share with you that I think you might wish to know, we seem to having some problems here at the hellmouth. After Mathew Willow has gone into a 'use man kind' mode, she seems to have lost all hope. Also It seems Giles will not be with us much longer, he has contracted a fatal brain tumour that the docters will try and fix but chances aren't too likely. Angel I know It's alot to ask, but please come back, I'm losing everyhing. Willow doesn't want to know me, Anya's gone. And like Willow told you Xander was turned and now Giles could be dead in less than a year.  
  
He looked up as Tara walked into the office.  
"I'm going to sunnydale for awhile"  
"Why?"  
"Buffy needs me" Tara just nodded as Angel walked out the room.  
  
"Angel!" Buffy said as he walked into the hospital room where Giles lay after his operation. She ran up and hugged him.  
"I'm not here long Buffy, just to say my good lucks and goodbyes to Giles and try straighten out friend Willow out"  
Buffy nodded "What am I ment to do Angel?"  
"You're strong enough to work that out on your own"  
"Am I?"  
  
Tara and Vikki walked hand in hand along the streets. Tara smiled at her lover, it was six months today. Suddenly a large man appeard infront of them, suddenly his eyes glowed yellow and his facce contorted. Tara raised strength and lunged at the Vampire, but he was quick and dodged her. The Vamp lunged at Vikki and within seconds had her drained, he then turned to Tara. She had a large ball of glowing energy in her hand, she mutterd a few latin words and the energy ball seemingly exploded giving of a blinding light. When Tara could see again the vamp was nothing but ash. But her lovers body lay lifeless in the street. She new the Vampire had purpasly attacked them because of who she was. "No-one is safe from me" She said softly a tear rolling down her cheek. 


	3. Chapter 3 Pain and Loss

Disclaimers: as much as I wish I didn't create these characters they belong to the mastermind of Joss, I am simply 'borrowing' them  
Authors note: this is my first attempt at a btvs fanfiction and I'm glad for any feed back, good or bad.  
This is set around late end of season 4. Also keep in mind I'm from New Zealand (no Angel here) and I mightn't know as much about the show because I've only been watching since s3  
  
PAIN & LOSS  
  
Angel watched Willow chatting up another guy at the bar. He sighed, What had ever happened to poor innocent Willow. He walked up to her "Willow" She turned and looked at Angel  
"Oh great, so what Buffy asked you to save me? I'm doing fine thank you Angel"  
"No you're not Willow, you're suffering"  
Willow turned and walked away from him "I'm fine!" She yelled as she walked out of the noise and into the cold streets.   
"Willow you're not fine, and you know it" Angel said following her  
Tears had started to run down Willows face "They caused me so much pain, why can't I give a little back"  
"Willow, it's not right, it not you"  
"Who am I? I always get trampled, used, over looked, not any more Angel"  
"Willow"  
"Not any more" Willow said as she walked off  
  
Buffy looked down at Giles   
"Please don't die Giles, I need you" She said   
"I'm sorry Buffy, but it's my time"  
"No, don't go" Tears rolled down Buffys cheeks  
"You're going to have to be strong Buffy"   
"I don't want to be"  
Angel walked in.  
"Goodbye Giles" he said softly then he turned to Buffy "I think you need to move on in your life Buffy"  
"Willow won't listen to you will she"  
"No, but I know someone who may be able to help, I'll try and convince them to come"  
"Angel don't go"  
"I'm sorry Buffy"  
"It hurts so much Angel, I've lost them all"  
"I know," He said as he left  
  
"Angel you're back" Cordelia exclaimed as Angel walked into the office  
"Where's Tara?"  
"She left, she said no one is safe and she needed to go"  
"Damn"  
"I think it has something to do with a vampire killing Vikki"  
Angel turned "God, poor Tara"  
"Yea"  
  
Life was shit, absolute shit. She couldn't get close to anyone without destroying their lives. Tears rolled down Tara's face as she drove. 'Where to now?' she thought to herself 'where is little scaredy Tara going to go now' It was only time before she had to face the demon again. But she knew there was too much pain around there. 'New York? Why not' Tara decided to go there 'no relationships this time, it'll just be you, fighting evil, by yourself'  
  
Willow walked into Giles hospital room. She pushed back memories of the last time she was in the Sunnydale hospital.  
"Willow" Buffy said smiling as Willow walked in "What happened to you?" the smile slowly dissapeard. Willows red hair was dyed black, her eyes and face white and black. "God I barely recognise you"  
Willow shrugged "I'm gonna miss him" She said softly looking down at Giles sleeping  
"Willow, please you nee-"  
"Leave me alone Buffy  
"Bu-"  
"You don't what it was like" Willow started to yell, "He was human! He was meant to be good, Oz, Tara, they didn't mean to, they respected my decision when I wanted them gone, he was meant to be a decent normal guy!" Tears rolled down Willows face smearing the make up  
"Willow" Buffy wrapped her arms around her friend "It all right, he's gone"  
"I know" Willow sniffed "but it hurts, everything hurts" She looked down at Giles "So bloody much"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dear Tara  
  
I'm glad you're doing all right Tara, I'm glad you wrote, you'll be happy to know I heard from Buffy the other day, things are going fine in Sunnydale, Willow is getting help and she's planning to give Xander a soul. Giles funeral was nice, I know he'll be with the ones that their loss gave him pain while we feel the pain from our loss of him. Things are going well for us here in LA as well, but we miss our multitalented demon, Cordy can't work that new computer the same as you did. I hope soon you will pass all your obstacles and that you will continue to help others. Remember you are always welcome here.  
Angel  
  
Ok I'm looking at least Ten chapters of this, and then, if people want I'll write a second series, maybe set in another hundred years, after all demons are immortal!  
Please leave comment. Constructive criticism please!  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4 Restoring Faith

  
Disclaimers: I don't own the characters, they belong to Joss yadda yadda yadda DON'T SUE ME!  
  
Authors note: Ok I don't really know what happened to Faith, so I'm winging it a bit on a few things. I've gatherd that she went to jail, so I think for this story it would be best to mentally snip that out otherwise this ep mightn't make much sense.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Four: Restoring Faith  
  
  
Tara woke as someone was knocking on the door of her new flat, she walked over and opened the door.  
"Hey Tara" Faith said a little unsurely  
"F-Faith, What are you d-doing here?"  
"I talked to Angel, he said you where in New York and that I should see you"  
"See me about what?"  
"About training, about helping me, like Angel did. Oh and about something called the Alliance"  
"All right, come in Faith" Tara motioned for Faith to come inside  
Faith walked into the apartment and looked around "Nice digs"   
"Thanks"  
"So, what's this alliance thing?"  
"It something Angel and I are talking about, a kind of alternative to the watchers council, we're just looking at an alliance of some slayers, watchers and good demons and vamps"  
Faith nodded "And where do I fit in?"  
"Well I'm not to sure, but my guess is you'd be a slayer trained under the alliance"  
"Interesting"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"It hurts don't it?" Faith asked as she kicked the punching bag  
"Yea" Tara replied watching  
"Why don't you just go back?"  
"Why don't you focus on you training"  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to"  
"I know, it just hurts a lot"  
"I was in the bar last night again"  
"Fai-"  
"No, it's a good source of info, and I won't pick any fights, promise"  
"You better not get in any fights, you'd be wiped out so fast"  
"Any-way there's this guy I'm gonna keep my eye on, he's recently been turned, Matthew I think, he's talking about revenge with his new found power"  
Tara knew she shouldn't be letting Faith follow this guy, but a Matthew seeking revenge might spell bad news for Tara's favourite redhead.  
  
~~~~~~~  
"So what's the news Faith?" Tara asked as Faith walked into the apartment  
"He is Matthew from Sunnydale, and he plans to head back soon and dish some revenge"  
"Go look out for her Faith"  
"Why can't you?"  
"I'm not ready to face what waits for me there, you are"  
"Tara, Buffy will kill me, she hates me!"  
"Just tell her I sent you, I'll keep an eye on Matthew here, I'll join you in Sunnydale soon"  
"Tara I don-"  
"It's time for you to face up to your past and seek the forgiveness you need"  
"All right"  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy walked along the familiar streets of Sunnydale. A strangely familiar figure leaned against a wall up ahead. As Buffy walked past the voice sent a shiver down her spine  
"Hey B" Buffy quickly pinned Faith against the wall "Hey easy B, I'm your friend"  
"And what makes you say that?" Buffy tightened her grip  
"Tara sent me B, I'm working for her and Angel" Buffy let Faith go  
"Why are you back here"  
"Tara wants me to keep an eye on Willow, seems some trouble may be coming her way"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"A new vamp called Matthew"  
"Damn"  
"I know, I heard all about what he did"  
"He was human when he shoved a knife through willows stomach, who knows what he'll do now"  
"Buffy I'm sorry"  
"What?" Buffy asked suddenly returning her attention to the brunette beside her  
"I'm sorry for everything that happened, but I've changed, or am changing"  
"I heard a bit of the story from Angel, I'm going to give you another chance Faith, but screw me over this time and I'll kill you, guarantee"  
"Sure"  
  
~~~~~  
  
"She does miss you Will"  
"But what about Vikki?"  
"What about any of the guys you've been with?"  
"Point, will she come back?"  
"When she's ready"  
"I do forgive you Faith"  
"I know"  
"I miss her Faith, I want her back"  
"Don't worry Will, she'll be yours the second she sets foot in SunnyDale"  
  
~~~~  
  
Faith was training hard in her new apartment when the door opened she turned and smiled at the familiar figure who walked in the door.  
"There's something I've wanted to ask you since I got here"  
"What?"  
"How'd you get me this place?"  
Tara tapped her nose "So how are things Faith?"  
"Good, and you"  
"Well out little Matthew problem solved itself, he got in a bar fight with some other vamps and is now dust"  
"Good riddance. So I guess you'll be catching up with Willow now"  
"No"  
"Bu-"  
"I'm here to help you Faith, Angel wants me to be your watcher, to guide you"  
"So what I have to lie to the scoobs?"  
"Don't lie, maybe bend the truth a little, don't worry Faith it won't be long"  
"I'm glad your here Tara"  
"So am I, and I'm hoping this goes well, you been my first charge and all"  
"Don't worry you've done better than all those Poms that tried to tame me before"  



	5. Chapter 5 watching in darkness

Disclaimers: i don't own characters um unless there are some new ones, um just 'borrowing' them from the rightfull owners (Joss, WB etc)  
Authors note: ok i'd be suprised if anyone is bothering to read this story since it sucks, um promise the next book or whatega i call it will be better much better plot for it, um sorry for all the crap i've put in this, really don't know why i kiled Giles and I have an idea to bring him back, only it might be confusing and fuck the story up more, once again SORRY!  
  
  
  
Chapter Five: Watching in darkness.  
  
Tara settled back into the seat at the bronze watching Faith dancing. Her smile vanished as she saw the scoobs enter. She quickly slipped into the shadows and watched them. Tara let out a sigh as she watched Willow. She seemed so much older now; she'd seen so much pain in the last two years. Faiths eyes wandered over to where Tara had been seated, she was gone. Faith looked around and saw Buffy, Willow and Anya settling into a couch. She walked over "Hey guys" She said sitting down  
"Missed you today, what's up Faith?" Buffy asked  
"I had a visitor, no big"  
"Who?"   
"A friend from the big apple"  
Buffy watched Faith, not quite trusting her.  
"So hows the redemption of Xander going?" Faith asked quickly changing the subject  
"Not to good, if Tara was here" Willow started but Buffy gave her a firm look and she shutup  
"What was that?" Faith asked looking angrily at Buffy  
"What was what?"  
"You know what B"  
Buffy just ignored her. Faith looked over to the other side of the bronze and caught eye contact with Tara who was looking very sombre indeed; Buffy saw Faiths gaze and followed it. Buffys eyes soon spotted the blonde and as her mouth started to open Faith dragged her off.  
"You can't tell anyone she's here B"  
"Why not?"  
"Because if Willow knew she'd be crushed. Tara still cares about her, that's why she's staying away"  
"Yea that makes a lot of sense" Buffy scoffed "Besides if she cared about her so much what was the deal with that skank in LA" Faith lunged out to hit Buffy but before her hand connected with Buffys jaw a hand stopped it. Faith looked into Tara's angry eyes.  
"Sorry" Faith said softly as she ran out of the Bronze  
Buffy looked at Tara angrily "You're a real bitch you know"  
"You don't know what you're talking about Buffy" Tara said coldly  
"Maybe Willow would" suddenly everything went black around Buffy. The mention of Willows name stirred deep emotions within Tara and she threw a punch at Buffy and knocked her out.  
  
When Buffy came to she was looking up at Willow  
"What happened Buffy, where's Faith?"  
"We got in a little fight," Buffy said getting up  
"She did this to you?" Willow asked looking at Buffys purple swollen jaw "It looks like it could be broken"  
"No Faith didn't do it, we got in a fight with someone else" Buffy said she touched her jaw and winced with the pain "And only thanks to slayer strength do I not have a broken jaw"  
"Just a very sore one" Anya piped up.  
"Yea" Buffy said as she looked around   
"Who are you looking for?" Willow asked   
"Faith" Buffy said absently  
"Where'd she go?"  
"Don't know, I'm gonna go check out her place, later Will"  
  
"You what?" Faith asked angrily  
"Knocked Buffy out" Tara replied meekly  
Faith laughed at her "How hypocritical of you Tara"  
"You know I can't help that sort of thing"  
"And I'm meant to, god I bet Matthew's staking wasn't another vamp in a fight"  
Tara stared down at the floor as if it was extremely interesting  
"It wasn't was it Tara?" But Faith didn't need to ask, she knew to well   
"It's hard Faith"   
"I know"  
"Until I know I can control it-" Tara stopped as there was a knocking at the door  
Faith blinked and looked at the spot where Tara had been sitting a moment ago   
"God please warn me when you're going to dot hat it freaks me out" Faith said as she went and opened the door  
"Faith" Buffy said  
"Hey b" Faith replied casually  
"Where's Tara?"  
"Why?" Faith looked at Buffy then realised "never mind"  
"I need to talk to her"  
"Buffy, you know what she did, and if you want to talk to her about Willow, you should understand, there's still a lot she needs to control before she can even start to patch up what happened with Willow"   
"You know a lot"  
"She's my watcher Buffy, and my friend"  
Buffy looked at Faith confused "She's what?"  
"My watcher"  
"Hows that, I thought the watchers council disowned you, besides she a demon why would they accept her"  
"I'm not working for the watchers council"  
"The Alliance" Buffy said softly  
"You heard of it?"  
"Yea, briefly"  
"Tara and Angel are running it, it a sort of alternative-"  
"I know the story about it" Buffy snapped suddenly she turned and walked out of the apartment  
"Hard isn't it" Tara said suddenly appearing behind Faith  
"Oh shutup" Faith said as she sat on the couch "You could have willow again in a second but you're to stupid to get back with her"  
"Faith" Tara said sternly  
"She loves you, you love her there shouldn't be a problem but you make out there is on-" Faith gasped trying to catch breath but she couldn't breath her heart felt like it was been crushed inside her chest she looked up at Tara fear in her eyes. At the last possible second Tara stopped it and Faith could breath again "You really have to learn to watch your mouth Faith" Tara said before she vanished again. 


	6. Chapter 6 Xanders Soul

Diclaimers - I don't own the characters cept any new ones but I don't think there are any. The characters and some other stuff belong to joss and WB etc. The whole concept of Warm Vamps is mine, feel free to use it, just gimmie some credit  
  
Authors note at the end of the story are the words from the song mentioned that are ment to reflect the mood. Um I know this story isn't that good.  
SORRY SORRY SORRY to anyone I've offened and for the real stupid stuff I've done in this story  
FEEDBACK PLEASE if want to say it was bad, some constuctive critisim please!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: Xanders Soul  
  
Faith walked into Willows apartment 'geez that girl should get better locks' Faith thought to herself as she walked towards the bedroom. She opened the door and walked in.  
"I thought you'd be here" Faith whispered  
"I'm to predictable" Tara replied as she continued to watch Willow sleep  
"I'm sorry about what I said before, it just hurts for me"  
"The pain of an unrequided love" Tara said softly as she stood up  
"Where you going?" Faith asked as she followed Tara out of the room  
"I think I should go pay Buffy a visit"   
"You sure about that, she's pretty pissed"   
"Yea" Tara reached into a pocket and pulled out a box "Here, I want you to give this to Willow at your next little meeting, I'll see you later" Tara then left Faith staring down at the box.  
  
"Hey Buffy" Tara said as she walked into the apartment Buffy now owned  
"Tara" Buffy replied staring daggers at her  
Tara looked at Buffy's jaw "Let me heal it" She said reaching out  
"No" Buffy said pulling away "I don't need your charity"   
"Buffy I'm sorry, but there are things you don't understand"  
"You hurt her" Buffy spat out her words "you hurt her, and now you won't try and make it better for her, she loved you Tara, still does"  
"And I love her, that's why I can't be with her"  
"Yea that makes a lot of sense," Buffy said rolling her eyes  
"I still have to learn to control the demon part of me, and I don't want to put Willow in danger of me again"  
"She still loves you Tara let her know you're here please"  
"Maybe, But it's hard for me Buffy, I don't know"  
"Maybe I should just tell her"  
"NO!" Tara yelled "You can't" She continued softly "She'll know soon, there are things I have to do before time runs out, just let me do this myself Buffy"  
  
Willow walked out of bedroom rubbing sleep out of her eyes, she stopped suddenly as she noticed Faith standing in the middle of her living room.  
"Faith?" She asked, not sure if she was awake or still dreaming  
"Hey Willow" Faith said, "Here she gave Willow the box she'd gotten from Tara "Got sumthin for you" Willow took the box and opened it. When she looked inside her jaw fell open  
"Wow" She said softly She looked up at Faith "Tell Tara thanks" She said with a sly smile Faith looked at her shocked   
"How"  
"I don't see how you'd be coming across one of these Faith, so naturally she must have gotten it for us, thank her for me when you heat from her again" Faith realised Willow didn't know Tara was in Sunnydale she mentally sighed  
"I will," She said softly  
  
Xander looked at Willow "So, I have a soul?"  
"Yep" Willow replied cheerfully  
"So now I have to work to keep it"  
"Yep"  
"What if I don't care, I liked the boodlust" Xander watched Willows face fall and he felt emotions run through him, ones he hadn't felt in ages "Hey it's ok, I'll be good" Willow smiled at him then wrapped her arms around him "Glad to have you back"  
  
Faith walked into Willows apartment later that day and smiled when she saw Xander lounging on the couch.  
"So I take it we have our friend Xander back," She said with a smile  
"Yea" Willow replied  
"Nice work Willow"  
"Faith?"  
"What?"  
"Why don't you call me Red, or Buffy B any more"  
Faith looked at her "I guess its just not me any more, I've changed Willow, I've grown a lot"  
"Lucky"  
"You've grown to Willow"  
Willow smiled then an angry looking Buffy walked in, she eyed up Xander then drew a stake "What's going on?" She asked  
"Xander has his soul back, Faith dropped off a little something this morning from Tara" Willow said excitedly Buffy turned and glared at her  
"And you accepted it, you don't need anything from that bitch Willow"  
Willow looked hurt "Buffy, what's wrong"  
"She hurt you Willow" Buffy said "I don't want her to do it again"  
"Glad you think so highly of me" Tara said as she walked in  
"Tara!" Willows whole face lighted up when she saw her  
"I have something important to do, I'm sure Faith has shared the story of out friend Nikki, the warm vamp"  
"Warm Vamp?" Xander asked as Buffy and Willow nodded  
"Due to a certain protection spell a human once turned basically keeps their human body, has a heart and soul, same vampire weaknesses, need to eat and sleep to keep human body running but less than humans need and small amount of blood to keep vampire side happy. Think that covers the basics, so Buffy and Willow, the alliance likes to protect its friends. So if you'd both agree I'll put the protection on you" Tara looked at Buffy "Then I'll be out of your way"  
Willow opened her mouth to protest Tara leaving again but Buffy spoke first "Well lets get this over with"  
  
Tara, Faith, Willow and Buffy stood in Willows apartment having just finished the spell.  
"I don't feel different," Buffy said  
"What did you expect?" Faith laughed  
"Dunno, but you've changed" Buffy said stiffly  
"Buffy, what's with you"  
"Don't call me Buffy, you call me B Faith, and what's up with me, what's up with you?" Buffy started to yell  
"I grew up Buffy" Faith said "I learned to deal, I've grown and become better, I've worked past my pain and mistakes"  
"Buffy what's wrong, you've been really mean to Faith lately" Willow said softly  
Buffy glared at Tara then "I'll go" Tara said as she headed towards the door  
"No!" Willow shouted she then looked down ashamed it had come out so loud "I need you" She said softly Tara looked at Willow then at Buffy then at Faith "Stay" Faith said, "Maybe you can work your charms of Buffy." Tara nodded Buffy sent an evil glare at the occupants of the room then stormed out.  
  
"So then Buffy just stormed out?" Anya asked still eyeing Xander   
"He is safe Anya" Faith said  
"Yea but last time I saw him he tried to bite me" Anya complained  
"He has a soul now"  
"And I don't plan on biting anyone any more"  
Tara looked around the group and smiled "I'm glad I'm back here, you guys are great"  
"So what's the deal with Buffy?" Xander asked  
"I think she misses the past, she want helpless Xander and Willow to protect, not the powerful assertive adults they've become"  
"She misses Giles" Willow said softly  
"We all miss Giles" Faith stated  
"She's just not dealing very well," Tara said  
"So what did you do to Faith?" Xander asked Tara "She's all nice and, what's the opposite of trashy?"  
"Not trashy?" Anya supplied Xander nodded  
"I helped her work through all the pain, deal with everything that's happened to her, and when Buffy's ready to accept it I'm help her"  
"The Alliance" Faith said suddenly  
"What?" Willow asked  
"You guys, the scoobs are pretty much what the alliance wants, different people with different abilities working together to help the slayers"  
"There a point?" Anya asked  
"And what's the Alliance?" Xander asked  
"Of course we must remember Xanders been out of the loop awhile, with his undeadness and all" Willow said  
"The Alliance was formed by myself and Angel after some thought, the watchers council, they are all for the slaying, the Alliance wants to focus more on the slayer"  
"Employee friendly" Anya said   
"You guys, as long as you want are all welcome to join" Faith said as Tara nodded in agreement  
"Is that worth asking, of course we want in, you guys are fighting a good battle"  
"Well I think Willow speaks for all of us present, but those not present might hate the Idea"   
  
Willow curled up close to Tara on the couch (sofa whateva you call it) listening to the radio. The soft tunes of Powderfinger's My happiness played and Willow smiled "Isn't it funny how sometime a song perfectly reflects your mood"  
"Willow, I think we should think about this"  
"Is it because of Buffy? Buffy doesn't have anything to do with us and what I feel Tara"  
"It not her, I don't want to hurt you again, I'm also a bit worried your just attaching yourself to however is available"  
"Tara I loved you, and I missed you, well first I hated you then I missed you, then I started going out with Matthew, which was great, at first. Then after we got engaged"  
"Wait no-one told me you two where engaged"  
"No-one knew" Willow confessed "Buffy was getting over Riley then and, well I just didn't tell her, well after we got engaged and where living together he started to beat me up, then Buffy found out what he was doing and help me work up the courage to dump him. I gave him back the ring one night, he got pissed got a knife and gutted me, Buffy turned up cause I'd asked to come get me she took me to the hospital and kicked Matthew out of town. The well I hated him for awhile, missed you a bit, hated myself then hated everyone then went in my whole, world ain't gonna use me I'm gonna se them phase, then Giles died. I sort reverted to normal. Then I missed you again. Faith showed up told stories of the big apple and I missed you more"  
"Willow"  
"I know it doesn't make very much sense, but really all I've done is miss you. You made me feel safe and I need that back in my life"  
Tara smiled at Willow had pulled her into a hug "I'll stick by you from now on" She said softly  
  
-- My happiness, slowly creeping back, now you're at home --  



	7. Chapter 7 dealing

  
Well well here it is the last installment of Taras odyssey Book 1 It's not very good as I kinda wanted to finish it of, Book one is ment to be a sort of prelude to book 2 which I hope will be better, keep an eye out for it once I start writing it it'll be up at me website http://www.thescribesguild.homestead.com but it may be awhile before I put it on Fanfiction.net  
Disclaimers: I don't own the character and I promise i'll put them back where I found them when I'm finished playing. The whole concept of Warm Vampires is mine and mine alone feel free to use it but please give me credit!  
If you want to arcive this or any other of my storys feel free just tell me.  
Feedback - tashamiller@email.com  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7 - Dealing  
  
"I just don't really know if can work, we've both changed alot" Tara said   
"but the way you two have changed you still need each other" Faith replied  
"I-I don't know"  
"She really needs someone she can rely on, she's become more withdrawn with whats happened over the last years, you've become stronger, I think you're just the rock she needs in her life" Tara smiled softly  
"I really do love her, I just don't want to hurt her again"  
"You won't, now I have to go find Buffy, I think I'd better go talk to her"  
"You know you're really not the same without your faithisms, and I still never learned what five by five ment"  
Faith just smiled as she left  
  
"Buffy you home?" Faith called out as she walked into Buffys appartment   
"Hey Faith" Buffy said softly  
"What's up B?" Buffy looked up at Faith her whole face lighting up  
"You called me B"  
"Yea well, as Tara pointed out, who am I without the faithisms" Buffy smiled "But sometimes we have to let go of the past"  
"Yea"  
"Buffy, i know it hurts alot, but you have to work past things"  
"I try but it's hard, it keeps hurting so much, everything. When I saw Tara again, I felt I was going to loose Willow all over again"  
"Tara's not going to hurt her again or take her away from you"  
"I know, maybe she'll take away the parts of Willow that I still recognise"  
"Buffy-"  
"I don't know what it is Faith but it's confusing"  
'Everything changes"  
"So much I don't recognise it Faith, you're all smart and kind, Tara knocked me out! Willows so incredibly quiet and withdrawn, apart from the whole undeadness Xanders not that differnt but-"  
"Buffy people have to change"  
"That's just it, I haven't changed, I feel like I'm standing still and everyone else is moving"  
  
Ayna watched Xander eyeing him up  
"So why are you still with the scoobs An?" He asked  
"We're friends, me and Willow and Buffy"  
"I thought you would've split"  
"I wanted to stake you, I had dibs on your undead ass, you tryed to bite me Xander"  
"Hey I'm sorry"  
"And you hurt me in here" she pointed to her chest "Alot, by leaving"  
Xander wrapped his arms around Anya but she pulled away from him and walked away   
"I still have dibs on staking you, even if Willow said I couldn't" Anya said as she left.  
  
Willow walked along the streets feeling amazing. Tara was back and things where going to work out fine, maybe if Oz had shown up before Tara did Willow would have thrown herself back into his arms but after everything she'd been through she needed someone who could be there for her and she knew deep down that Tara would be better for her than Oz. Willow saw Spike staggering along up ahead and she couldn't help but smile at him, the poor pathetic vampire who pretty much just got drunk all the time she walked up to him.  
"Hello Spike, found some moeny for booze again"  
"Hey Red you seem to be in a good mood, must have something to do with your bich been back"  
Willow walked past Spike but he grabbed her "I've heard some pretty crazy things about your girl red, that she can make a vampire human or something, now what I'm gonna do is see if it's ture" Spike sunk his fangs into Willows neck as she tried to break free "Oh by the way I got that pesky chip removed"  
  
Buffy looked around the room at her friends "So this is the sunnydale branch of the allience" She said softly  
"So how are things going to work?" Xander asked  
"Simply like they did before each member of the allience uses their skills to help the slayer" Tara said softly still worried why Willow hadn't shown up it was nearly dark outside. Anya was still staring angrily at Xander "STOP IT!" He yelled at her "I can't take it Xander good now, no more with the biting" Anya just turned her attention away from him to Buffy  
"Can I stake him yet?" She asked Buffy sighed  
"Anya we went to all the trouble of giving him a soul and making Xander old Xander again so no you can't stake him"  
"But I'm good at staking remeber with the" Anya made a staking motion "At the cemetary"  
Willow opened the door"Sorry I'm late" she said standing outside Buffys appartment.  
"Don't just stand there come in" Buffy said laughing slightly as Willow walked in, smiled meekly then sat down next to Tara who placed an arm around her shoulder. "Why are you so late it's dark already and Buffys heading out soon" Xander asked  
"I got caught up" Willow replyed Faith watched Willow carefuly as she carefuly avoided view of the cross around buffys neck as she talked to her.  
"So who's your sire Willow?" Faith asked Willow snapped her attention to Faith who had been sitting in silence most of the meeting she then looked around the group most of them where confused she sighed "Spike"  
"I thought he was still the chip guy"  
"Apparently not"  
"So why'd he do it"  
'Said something about Tara making Vampires human and he wanted to test it, see if she made me human again"  
"you're a warm vampire, the protection spell I put on you traps your human body your soul and that, you seem human only you have vampire weeknesses, and can go all vampy with the face and stuff"  
"So I'm imortal aren't I?" Willow asked  
"Affraid so, you'll need to eat and sleep because of the human body, but alot less than normal, to stay healthy, you need less blood than a vampire, just a red meat diet should do it" Willow nodded then started to smile  
"Looks like we have another imortal for the ranks" She turned to Tara "And now we can spend an eternity together  
"If things work out" Tara said  
"They will" Willow said she looked around at the gang, Anya, Buffy, Faith, Xander, Tara and Her "Everytihng will"  
  
THE END 


End file.
